


Ремонтник

by pony_bot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Other, WTF 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Брейкдаун меняет элегантный спортивный корпус на квадратный и массивный, а потом и вовсе решает посвятить себя медицине. What next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ремонтник

Брейкдаун изначально считал ужасной идеей лететь на задание на другую планету. Не сказать, чтобы на Земле ему особенно нравилось, но на другой планете уж точно будет еще отвратительнее. Мало того, что все будут таращится на них из-за того, что они кибертронцы, так на стантиконов поди еще больше станут пялиться, из-за того, что они кибертронцы дефективные.  
— Шлак, — Астротрейна здорово тряхнуло, но, в отличие от Брейкдауна, он оставил комментарии при себе, больше сосредоточившись на том, чтобы долететь до места, не угробив весь отряд. Мотормастер разразился длинным ругательством, состоящим из смеси кибертронского с английским.  
— Че скис? Фейсплейт заржавеет, — спросил Свиндл, которого не понять за каким чертом с собой взяли.  
— Отвали, — ответил Брейкдаун, даже не повысив голоса.  
Вайлдрайдер ушел в оффлайн чуть ли не сразу после того, как они вышли из атмосферы Земли, и до сих пор в нем прибывал, привалившись к Брейкдауну. Будить его и выслушивать схожие увещевания под соусом «ты всегда сначала гундишь, а потом добавки просишь» не хотелось совершенно. Астротрейна опять тряхнуло, и Брейкдаун даже придержал напарника, чтобы тот не проехался по всему салону спейсджета прямиком к ногам Мотормастера. Но Вайлдрайдер, похоже, отключил вообще все системные предупреждения, потому что его сладкий оффлайн не прервала даже эта встряска, хорошо приправленная руганью соседей по салону.  
— Прилетели, — сообщил Астротрейн. — Салон только не покидайте: я еще не сел. А, впрочем, как хотите.  
Брейкдаун попытался разбудить Вайлдрайдера без применения радикальных мер, но все же пришлось немного его взбодрить, подав напряжения в шейный отдел. Вайлдрайдер активировал оптику и огляделся.  
— Ну и какого хрена? Я же просил меня не выводить из оффлайна, пока не прилетим.  
— Так прилетели, — ответил Брейкдаун, почему-то все равно почувствовав себя виноватым.  
— Тогда почему вокруг все те же противные рожи, а не удивительные формы жизни из других галактик?  
— Наружу выйди, придурок! — приземлившись, Астротрейн уже явно горел желанием поскорее избавиться от пассажиров и отправиться на ближайшую заправку.  
— Сам такой, — процитировав командующего Старскрима, Вайлдрайдер вышел наружу. Брейкдаун с удовольствием бы остался внутри, если бы Астротрейн согласился на время всей миссии так и простоять в альтформе подальше от населенных пунктов.  
Избавившись, наконец, от паразитов Астротрейн трансформировался и осмотрелся:  
— Мне надо заправиться. Шлак! Навигатор накрылся-таки.  
По правде говоря, всем присутствовавшим было наплевать даже на проблемы соседа по гештальту, не говоря уж о проблемах Астротрейна.  
— Ладно, — Мотормастер оглядел всех и, судя по выражению фейсплейта, в этот момент пытался вспомнить, на кой они вообще сюда притащились. — Кто-то должен проводить Астротрейна до заправки и обратно, еще двое на разведку, остальные — ждут тут.  
Все обозначенные перспективы показались десептиконам настолько нестоящими внимания, что началась полемика. Большинство не отказалось бы проводить Астротрейна до заправки, а вот ехать на разведку по собственному желанию хотел только Свиндл. Задумал что-то, не иначе.  
— Я отнесу кольцо в Мордор! — не выдержал Вайлдрайдер, вставая с камня.  
— Чего? — Мотормастер, очевидно, не приобщался к земной литературной классике.  
— Я на разведку съезжу, — объяснил Вайлдрайдер и трансформировался, решив не откладывать момент, когда можно хоть на время избавится от товарищей. — Брейк, поехали.  
Брейкдаун был не против этой идеи, так что тоже трансформировался, но Мотормастер загородил им дорогу, не дав Вайлдрайдеру места для маневра, чтобы его объехать.  
— Я сказал двое на разведку.  
— Так пусть Свиндл остается! Зачем его вообще взяли!  
— У меня отдельное задание, — ввинтился Свиндл, похоже, став опасаться, что стантиконы сейчас договорятся между собой и разрушат все его планы.  
Вайлдрайдер трансформировался обратно в робоформу и повернулся к Свиндлу.  
— «У меня отдельное задание», — передразнил он, показывая пальцами кавычки. — Так и летай на свои «отдельные задания» со своим гештальтом, а не навязывайся к нормальным ребятам.  
— Вы, может быть, высунете голову из выхлопа: у меня топливо на нуле! — встрял Астротрейн.  
— Так иди заправляйся, — ответил Мотормастер, чем вызвал у Астротрейна приступ беззвучной ярости. Похоже, он действительно потратил все топливо на перелет, раз даже решил не тратить энергию на вокалайзер.  
— Мой навигатор сломался. У тебя оперативной памяти сколько? Один байт?  
— Ой, да пошли вы, — Вайлдрайдер вновь трансформировался в спорткар. — Брейкдаун, отведи припадочного на заправку, там на север в паре миль по навигатору. Вроде наша.  
Брейкдаун не стал напрягаться и ответил Вайлдрайдеру по коммлинку, добавив, чтобы тот не сильно-то задерживался, если найдет там аналог Кантины.  
«Какая Кантина без моего Чубакки», — скинул Вайлдрайдер и уехал, не дожидаясь Свиндла.  
Брейкдаун трансформировался, справедливо рассудив, что Астротрейн не поспеет за спорткаром в обычной форме. Получив «навигатор» тот перестал вести себя как мудак и поплелся следом за ним, не пытаясь завести разговор.  
«Очень похвальное качество», подумал Брейкдаун.

***

Брейкдаун был уверен, что вернется самым последним. Заправка оказалась по совместительству и ремонтной базой, где Астротрейн решил починить свой навигатор. Что, в принципе, было трезвым решением, потому что лететь обратно, руководствуясь исключительно указаниями, могло увенчаться тем, что они потерялись бы на краю неизвестной галактики навсегда.  
Но ни Вайлдрайдера, ни Свиндла, на месте сбора не оказалось, хотя в кузове Мотормастера уже совершенно явно содержался затребованный Мегатроном представитель правящей партии одной планеты, которая могла бы посодействовать десептиконам в добыче энергетических ресурсов.  
— А где Вайлдрайдер? — оглядев присутствующих, спросил Брейкдаун. Судьба Свиндла его не интересовала совершенно.  
— Свиндл его искать поехал, — ответил Дрэг Стрип.  
— А какого хрена Свиндл, а не кто-то из вас? — разозлился Брейкдаун. Если Вайлдрайдер вляпался в ситуацию, то помощи от Свиндла в этом точно ждать не приходилось. Тот скорее продал бы любого из них на металлолом при первом удобном случае.  
— Че ты орешь. Потому что он был где-то рядом и передал по коммлинку что посмотрит, — пробурчал Дэд Энд.  
— Застрял где-нибудь в караоке, — добавил Дрэг Стрип. — У него коммлинк выключен.  
Брейкдаун знал легенду про выключенный коммлинк Вайлдрайдера очень хорошо. Он выключался для всех каждый раз, когда Вайлдрайдер не хотел, чтобы ему мешали, но частота Брейкдауна волшебным образом всегда оставалась онлайн. Вайлдрайдер знал о параноидальной предрасположенности приятеля, поэтому не хотел его волновать лишний раз. Конечно, накладки случались, возможно, и сейчас коммлинк Вайлдрайдера был выключен полностью по вине одной из них, но параноидальной предрасположенности не прикажешь.  
— Я его поищу, — сказал Брейкдаун и, трансформировавшись, быстро покинул лагерь. В альтформе Мотормастер не успел ему ничем помешать.

***

«Брейкдаун. Прием. Да чтоб тебя, ну!»  
«Я его еще не нашел», — сбросил Брейкдаун Дрэг Стрипу по коммлинку, пробираясь по улице, не очень-то предназначенной для крупногобаритных форм жизни. Часть города, где по большей части жили неорганики, Брейкдаун уже безрезультатно обыскал.  
«Возвращайся».  
«Вайлдрайдер приехал?»  
«Короче, Свиндл говорит, что…», — Дрэг Стрип сделал какую-то неприятную паузу. — «Не вернется он, в общем».  
«Что? Почему?»  
«На него по дороге к городу напала какая-то тварь...»  
«И сожрала, давай сюда подваливай уже!» — к разговору добавился Мотормастер.  
Брейкдаун помолчал некоторое время, обрабатывая информацию, и хотел отключить коммлинк, но все же решил попрощаться.  
«Если вы этому ублюдку верите, то сваливайте. Я останусь и найду его. Конец связи».  
Брейкдаун отключил коммлинк. Теперь у него было хоть какое-то направление, в котором можно было вести поиски. Которые ни через час, ни через день, ни через месяц ни к чему не привели.

***

Тащиться чуть ли не в другой конец города к знакомому и проверенному заведению Брейкдауну было лень. Поэтому он решил опробовать находящийся рядом с жилым отсеком студенческий «клуб», где ему, как стажеру-ремонтнику, предоставили ангар и мотивировали это тем, что его комплекция даже для кибертронца великовата, так что они не могут дать ему обычную комнату рядового студента. Поскольку это жилище мало чем отличалось от предыдущего, Брейкдаун не остался в обиде, но отсутствие в этой части города подходящей по размеру инфраструктуры его все же раздражало. Оставалось надеяться, что в баре клуба при университете межрасовой медицины найдется что-то для его топливной системы.  
Впрочем, сомнения оставили Брейкдауна, стоило ему переступить порог. Похоже, студенты кибертронского происхождения, в силу свойственного всей расе не слишком хорошего характера, просто оккупировали заведение. Даже редкие белковые формы при ближайшем рассмотрении часто оказывались наполовину механизированными организмами, способными вынести падение надравшегося спорткара средних размеров.  
Само заведеньице по виду напоминало какой-то человеческий клуб 80-х годов, но Брейкдаун быстро пришел к выводу, что это ощущение создается исключительно благодаря двум студентам на сцене, распевающим в караоке бодрую песенку, как будто написанную людьми про роботов в году эдак 1986 по земному летоисчислению. Брейкдаун сел в углу у барной стойки, выбрав место потемнее, чтобы особенно не привлекать внимание и не мешать никому своими габаритами — будущие медики-кибертронцы в основном не отличались крупными альтформами, и даже здесь Брейкдаун чувствовал себя так, будто откусил с той стороны гриба, от которой Алиса увеличивалась. Но его план был даже излишним: два будущих медика на сцене привлекали к себе столько внимания, что даже Брейкдаун отвлекся от созерцания энергона в кубе. По виду оба — спорткары. Один красный, второй — золотисто-оранжевый. Они так спелись, что даже сбитая от выпитого калибровка вокалайзера не мешала им набирать в караоке неплохой счет.  
— You got the touch!  
— You got the power!  
Хоть оба были хороши, Брейкдаун рассудил, что красный спорткар ему нравится даже больше. Если бы не его совершенно явная кибертронская сборка, то стантикон, возможно, даже пообщался бы с ним после двух-трех порций выпивки. Брейкдаун постоянно забывал о том, что за время своего проживания на Геонозисе он так проапгрейдил свой корпус, что деталей от земной машины в нем осталось процентов двадцать, и все еще избегал общения с коренными уроженцами Кибертрона такой высококлассной внешности.  
— It's in the blood.  
— It's in the will.  
— It's in the mighty hands of steel.  
— When you're stand in your ground!  
Разглядев у красного спорткара на груди автоботовский значок, Брейкдаун утратил к нему былой интерес. Хоть жители Геонозиса не принимали никакого участия в конфликте между кибертронцами, как и жители всех других планет с разумным населением, неприязнь Брейкдауна к автоботам никуда не делась. Отвлекшись от созерцания отполированных красных изгибов чужого корпуса, Брейкдаун получил возможность заметить, что к сцене целенаправленно идут двое охранников студенческого жилого корпуса. Вернув взгляд к сцене? он обнаружил, что золотисто-оранжевый спорткар, который также оказался автоботом, сначала здорово заволновался, а потом, допев свою строчку, всучил приятелю свой микрофон и дал по газам со сцены чуть ли не буквально. Красному автоботу, похоже, было куда важнее дойти до финиша, поэтому он даже не отвлекся от пения, только помахав приятелю рукой на прощание.  
— Спасибо за аэрографию, док! — крикнул золотисто-оранжевый автобот, добравшись до выхода в обход замешкавшейся в толпе охраны, и скрылся, трансформировавшись в спорткар.  
Брейкдаун подумал, что он здорово напомнил ему Хот Рода, часто мелькавшего в космических новостях с очередной идиотской историей, и вот уж кем-кем, а студентом-медиком он точно не был никогда.  
— You got the touch, you got the power. Yeah, — тем временем закончил красный спорткар под одобрительную фонограмму аплодисментов автомата-караоке, да и под живое звуковое сопровождение тоже. Брейкдаун сам бы похлопал, если бы рука не была занята выпивкой, а стучать кубом по стойке в знак одобрения едва ли принято в институте.  
— 100 из 100! Спасибо, спасибо, — спорткар шутливо раскланялся, явно не призывая своей благодарностью перестать аплодировать.  
— Как всегда блистательный Нокаут, за утратой второй части дуэта, получает приз — бесплатную выпивку в баре весь вечер — единолично! Советую вам поскорее бросить ему вызов снова, чтобы на завтрашнем занятии у него не было проблем.  
— Ты же в курсе, что я их отделаю даже в оффлайне, — ответил Нокаут и бросил диджею оба микрофона, решив все же перестать греться в лучах обожания и покинуть возвышение сцены.  
Брейкдаун так засмотрелся, размышляя о приятных настройках вокалайзера Нокаута, что не сразу заметил, что его приватности грозит большая опасность. Бежать было некуда, а единственное свободное место в баре оставалось как раз рядом с ним, сюда и направлялся Нокаут, отражая каждый блик приглушенного света своей безупречной полировкой. Еще не хватало оказаться рядом с этим самовлюбленным автоботом. Но поняв, что попытавшись скрыться, он только привлечет к себе внимание, Брейкдаун решил остаться на месте. Если приятелем Нокаута и правда был Хот Род из новостей, едва ли он его хотя бы заметит.  
Так и случилось. Опустившись на единственное свободное место у стойки, Нокаут кивнул бармену и, опустив голову, легко подцепил острым когтем автоботовский значок на груди. К удивлению Брейкдауна, тот легко отклеился, оказавшись обычной наклейкой. Больше никаких фракционных сигнатур на корпусе Нокаута при ближайшем рассмотрении не оказалось, разве что он не прятал их в каких-нибудь труднодоступных местах. Скомканная наклейка тут же отправилась на пол и, хоть Нокаут явно оказался скользким типом, Брейкдаун как-то проникся к нему большей симпатией от этого зрелища. Не автобот, в конце концов, и то хорошо.  
— Ну так, — Брейкдаун не сразу понял, что Нокаут, обернувшись в полкорпуса и будто нарочно слишком элегантно облокотившись на спинку стула, обращается к нему. Шлак. — Сначала принял тебя за предмет обстановки, но не смог придумать, зачем в баре может находиться такая нелепая штука.  
Худшие опасения подтвердились. Как и те, что Нокауту не нужны были собеседники, чтобы продолжать вести беседу:  
— Не замечал тебя раньше, как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало.  
Можно было бы просто допить и уйти, если все продолжится в таком же духе.  
— Ты новенький?  
Черт. Он все-таки задал вопрос.  
— А тебе-то что? Не в хирургическое отделение, так что дорогу тебе заслонять не буду, — Брейкдаун понятия не имел на каком факультете может учиться Нокаут, но в пользу хирурга говорили сразу два обстоятельства: нахальство и конструкция рук.  
Нокаут приподнял надлинзный щиток, но не успел дать комментариев: ему принесли напиток.  
— Может, я, наоборот, хотел бы видеть тебя на своем факультете? — по тону Нокаута было не понять, издевается он или говорит серьезно. Выражение фейсплейта тоже ничуть не помогало идентифицировать его истинные настроения, поэтому Брейкдаун решил держаться привычной оборонительной позиции, авось станет скучно, да отстанет.  
— Вещи поставить некуда?  
Нокаут рассмеялся.  
— Мне нравится, — что ему там нравилось: издеваться над незнакомцами, какое-то миниботское фосфорицирующее пойло в стакане, который без навыков хирурга и в руке-то не удержишь, или что-то еще, определить опять не получилось. Голос у Нокаута был такой же мягкий и выверенный, как и все остальное: движения, дизайн корпуса, мимика. Брейкдаун бы ему не доверял, что, в общем-то, он и так делать не собирался.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Брейкдаун.  
— А меня…  
— Я слышал, — прервал его Брейкдаун. Нокаут чуть притушил черно-красную оптику и смотрел на него с таким выражением, будто ему нравилось то, что он видит, а не все то, что предположил до этого Брейкдаун. Не хватало еще, чтобы на него запал этот вылизанный спорткар. Таким обычно нравились или их заводские копии, или… ну, или ты попал на извращенца, который предпочитает кого угодно, с изощрениями, доходящими до ксенофилии. Не то, чтобы Брейкдаун настолько низко себя оценивал, но умение смотреть правде в глаза за блеском чужого корпуса ему не отказывало. Нокаут тем временем одним глотком прикончил напиток и неожиданно положил руку на коленный щиток Брейкдауна.  
— Допивай, — безапелляционно заявил Нокаут, придвигаясь к нему.  
Ну, нет. Нет, нет, нет. Такие, как Нокаут, еще любили выбирать заморашек, вроде ремонтников со станции на окраине, потому что если последним от них перепадало, те очень старались угодить. Брейкдаун никому угождать не собирался. Если быть честным, он, конечно, не отказался бы поразвлечься с Нокаутом. Если бы тот пробил покрышку где-то рядом с ремонтной станцией и пришел за помощью. Получил бы и помощь, и развлечения, и Брейкдаун больше никогда бы его не увидел, что его полностью устраивало. За всеми этими размышлениями Брейкдаун не заметил, что послушно допил, вызвав этим на фейсплейте Нокаута хищную улыбку. Нокаут уже едва не перелез ему на колени, но Брейкдаун аккуратно, но достаточно настойчиво взял его за выступ на шлеме, делающий из Нокаута единорога, и отстранил его от себя.  
— Слушай, мне жаль, что твоего приятеля выгнали охранники, но я его заменять не собираюсь.  
Отказов, Нокаут, естественно не понимал.  
— Я не зову тебя петь!  
— До меня дошло, — уверил его Брейкдаун, так и не давая сильнее к себе приблизиться. Нокаут от возмущения даже открыл рот, прогнав воздух через вентиляцию с крайней степенью раздражения.  
— Ты что, меня не хочешь?  
— Я же не идиот, — Брейкдаун легко усадил его на прежнее место. — Хочу, но трахать — не буду.  
Нокаут, похоже, слышал подобное впервые в жизни, потому что его удивление быстро сменилось любопытством. Хотя Брейкдаун ставил на гнев.  
— Так на каком ты все-таки факультете?  
— На повышении квалификации ремонтника-универсала, — ответил Брейкдаун, поднимаясь.  
— Приятно было познакомиться, — улыбка Нокаута при этих словах ничего хорошего не предвещала. Шлак. Радуясь тому, что хирурги все равно проходят обучение в корпусе университета, а не госпиталя, как стажеры-ремонтники, Брейкдаун покинул заведение.

***

Брейкдаун не тешил себя надеждой, что в первый день занятий он не станет для группы ориентиром «куда идти» на весь срок обучения. В прошлой конструкции были свои преимущества: легко было быть незаметным. Крупная же альтформа придавала Брейкдауну больше уверенности, чем незаметности. Однако когда он вошел в госпиталь, то место встречи стажеров перед первым занятием уже было отмечено здоровенным пришельцем, похожим на смесь ящера с жабой. Стараясь не представлять, какие чувства будешь испытывать, попав к такому на ремонт, Брейкдаун встал неподалеку, вертя в руках датапад. Через некоторое время от скуки он даже стал проводить инвентаризацию группы по списку на странице университета, насчитав в холле всех восьмерых, среди которых были два кибертронца, еще один органик и ремонтные дроны непонятного происхождения, вряд ли наделенные сознанием способным полюбить что-то кроме ремонта. Хотя учиться же пришли, а не на перепрограммирование. Преподаватель не то, чтобы задерживался, но на то, чтобы не опоздать, у него оставался всего один цикл. В этот момент, как по заказу, снаружи послышался звук резкого торможения с последующей трансформацией. Конечно, кто кроме врача-кибертронца мог бы повышать квалификацию ремонтникам, но Брейкдаун до последнего надеялся, что этого можно будет как-то избежать. Он чуть подался в сторону, чтобы выглянуть в широкие двери госпиталя и тут же решил сменить место дислокации, пока не стало поздно. Использовав всю доступную амортизацию, Брейкдаун переместился поближе к белковому здоровяку, выигрышно теряясь на его фоне, и уставился в датапад.  
Вышел со страницы группы на страницу университета и кликнул на список преподавателей. Почему он еще вчера этого не сделал? Вероятно потому, что не предполагал, что врач и преподаватель будет надираться вместе со студентами, тащить на территорию университета гостей, а потом лезть стажеру на коннектор. Ну, конечно: «универсальный ремонт и оказание первой помощи неорганическим формам жизни, Доктор Нокаут, отделение неорганической хирургии». Шлак. А этот «доктор» и трезвым вертел кормой так, будто хотел собрать к себе на прием всю заправку с окраины. Кто вообще так походку балансирует.  
— Точность — вежливость королей, — Нокаут сразу прервал весь недовольный гундеж от стажеров по поводу долгого ожидания, действительно прибыв клик в клик.  
«Земная же присказка», подумал Брейкдаун, сам часто грешивший людскими крылатыми выражениями и сравнительными оборотами, но кто, спрашивается, из кибертронцев не успел побывать на этой плюгавой планетке за время конфликта.  
— Кто-нибудь уже провел инвентаризацию явившихся?  
Не будет же он, в самом деле, проводить перекличку? Брейкдаун на всякий случай опустил руку с датападом и еще немного сдвинулся за белкового одногруппника. Тот был в легкой броне удачного синего цвета, с которой покраска корпуса Брейкдауна вполне сносно сливалась.  
— Ладно, начнем ломать вокалайзер о ваши звучные имена, — Нокаут активировал голографический датапад. Похоже, у него было хобби подтверждать худшие подозрения.  
— Стажер A30408.14… — Нокаут наклонил голову и указал острым когтем на поднявшего руку ремонтного дрона золотистого цвета — Будешь С3РО. Checked. Стажер B30408.14, — Нокаут поднял надлинзный щиток, обнаружив, что второй ремонтный дрон выглядит точно так же, как первый. — Ладно, R2D2, мы что-нибудь придумаем позже. Checked. Стажер…  
Брейкдаун понял, что очередь и так скоро дойдет до него. Случившееся по пьянке, кибертронцы забывают редко, а идея пойти на повышение квалификации изначально была неважной, поэтому он решил пуститься во все тяжкие.  
— Я уже провел «инвентаризацию», доктор Нокаут, можете не утруждаться.  
Конечно, Нокаут его узнал, но, не смотря на выражение фейсплейта, не обещавшего легкого семестра, просто взял у Брейкдауна датапад со списком группы, посмотрел в него исключительно для успокоения совести окружающих и вернул с улыбкой, доступной из знакомых Брейкдауна разве что командующему Старскриму. Еще один дурной знак, к слову.  
— Похвальное рвение! Если бы у меня был такой ассистент, я бы уже стал главврачом.  
Брейкдаун только кивнул и сощурил оптику. Вся группа, включая даже долбанных С3РО и R2D2, естественно, тут же к нему обернулась, очевидно, ставя его во главу списка «шлаков преподавательский любимчик». А он-то надеялся молча прослушать весь курс на галерке, получить аттестат о прохождении повышения квалификации и укатить отсюда к чертям на новую работу, куда, увы, не берут за один только значок десептикона.  
— Ну что ж, поздравляю с началом ваших блистательных карьер, господа. А теперь — в морг! — скомандовал Нокаут и повел группу на нижние этажи госпиталя. Брейкдауну, конечно, нравилось идти следом за ним, лишь изредка из вежливости отрывая оптику от покачивающихся бедер доктора, но дурные предчувствия все равно портили всю картину.  
И они его не обманули. На первом же занятии выяснилось, что Нокаут любит начинать с низкого старта. Вводную лекцию, которой было отведено все первое занятие, он прочитал прямо над деактивированным андроидом, ковыряясь в его внутренностях с воодушевлением, которое пробудило эмоции в сородичах усопшего, оказавшихся в рядах стажеров.  
На следующем занятии к Нокауту на стол угодил кибертронский дезактив, и уже у самого Брейкдауна как-то нехорошо все скрутило, когда доктор с камерой искры в одной руке и циркулярной пилой вместо другой распинался о реанимации искры в полевых условиях. Конечно же, провести демонстрацию этого процесса Нокаут вызвал именно его. Зажечь жизнь в усопшем у Брейкдауна не получилось, но спасибо хоть удалось удержать инструменты в манипуляторах под пристальным вниманием всей группы. В тот момент Брейкдауну казалось, что на него пялится даже покойник.  
— Поскольку мы не надеялись, что наш доблестный Брейки способен воскрешать умерших и превращать воду в вино, сойдемся на том, что материал усвоен.  
Брейкдаун бы с удовольствием сошелся с доктором на том, чтобы он больше никогда не подвергал его публичному унижению за еженедельные откаты. Да хоть ежедневные — бытует мнение, что у спорткаров дела с интерфейсом обстоят точно так же, как и со всем другим: быстро, много, часто и весело. Именно поэтому Брейкдаун задержался после занятия под предлогом помощи в уборке, твердо решив положить часть своих принципов «не заводи никаких отношений на постоянной основе, кроме рабочих» на алтарь сомнительного комфорта. В конце концов, это ведь могли бы быть рабочие отношения?  
— Слушай, Нокаут, — Брейкдаун сделал над собой усилие и прямо посмотрел на доктора, отмывавшего свою пилу от потеков энергона. — Не мог бы ты… Короче, если я тебя обидел, то я не хотел, просто больше никогда ко мне не обращайся, идет?  
— Что?! — все это время Нокаут сохранял спокойное, даже благодушное выражение фейсплейта, согласно кивая, но когда Брейкдаун закончил, он понял, что такими темпами циркулярная пила может хорошенько подравнять его собственный фейсплейт.  
— Я не это имел в виду! Я хотел сказать при всех.  
Нокаут остановил пилу, но в руку ее не трансформировал.  
— Если ты пытаешься что-то до меня донести, то пока выходит не очень.  
— Да, я заметил, — Брейкдаун пропустил воздух сквозь вентиляцию. — Я ненавижу, когда на меня таращатся. Когда ты у меня что-то спрашиваешь — все таращатся.  
— Ах, вот в чем дело, — Брейкдаун с облегчением попрощался с пилой. Не то, чтобы он опасался не совладать со спорткаром, который едва до плеча Брейкдауну дотягивался, просто устраивать драку с преподавателем — не лучшая идея. — Но процесс обучения включает в себя публичные выступления.  
— Я могу сдать их в приватном порядке.  
— А вот это уже интересно, — конечно, тебе интересно, извращенец шлаков. Брейкдаун не осуждал кибертронский гедонизм, но больше любил сам пользоваться его благами, чем становиться объектом чьих-то чужих гедонистических порывов. — Не то, чтобы мне хотелось тебя к чему-то принуждать…  
Брейкдаун задумался, почему прозябание на свалке, на заброшенном астероиде, на Земле под командованием Старскрима сейчас кажется ему куда более заманчивой перспективой, чем стажировка в одном из лучших межгалактических госпиталей с перспективой коннектить симпатичного доктора, вместо «кошмара интроверта» отчего-то так широко распространенного чуть ли не во всех учебных заведениях вселенной. Его системы обработки информации не предоставили ему ответа на этот в чем-то даже философский вопрос.  
Нокаут устал ждать, когда стажер выйдет из внезапно охватившего его оффлайна, и ткнул его между плечевых стыков брони, спустив небольшой заряд.  
— Праймас! Да че ты в самом деле! — Брейкдаун с трудом удержался от ответного пасса, грозившего отправить Нокаута, собственно в… идиотский каламбур. Нокаут был первым за долгое время, кто рискнул привлечь к себе внимание подобным образом. Раньше, среди стантиконов, взбодрить собеседника тычком было обычным делом, Вайлдрайдер и вовсе все время поступал точно так же, когда Брейкдаун начинал слушать голоса в голове. Но на Геонозисе Брейкдаун сумел добиться к себе большего уважения, главным образом за счет смены конструкции на куда более габаритную.  
— Долго обрабатываешь информацию, — Нокаут бросил ему электронный ключ и, обойдя Брейкдауна, пошел к выходу. — Закроешь здесь все, когда уберешься.  
Брейкдаун так и не понял, было ли его прошение вынесено на рассмотрение, однако устранил не только беспорядок, оставшийся непосредственно после занятия, но и прибрался во всем морге в принципе.  
На следующем занятии тяжелую каталку с очередным дезактивом толкал уже Дройас, белковый жабоподобный громила, а на вопросы по устройству топливной системы кибертронца отвечали двое других стажеров соответствующего происхождения. Точнее пытались ответить. Устав биться в эту стену невежества, Нокаут обратил свое внимание на представителей других видов, но все еще не был удовлетворен, получив ряд практически исчерпывающих ответов на вопрос «каким образом могло быть получено повреждение блокиратора в верхней части топлипровода, приведшее к обильной утечке топлива с последующей утратой потерпевшим способности защищаться».  
— Глубокий топливный коннект, — не выдержал Брейкдаун. Его очень сильно раздражал звук сверла, в которое Нокаут трансформировал руку при вскрытии. Каждый раз, не получая правильного ответа, он раздраженно пускал его вхолостую и этот звук просто вкручивался в процессор через аудиодатчики. — Ну, или ему просто кто-то в топливоприемник лом засунул, но тогда…  
— Повреждения были бы не только в области блокиратора. Спасибо, Брейкдаун.  
— То есть кто-то затолкал свой топливный шланг ему в рот, сорвал блокиратор и бросил подыхать? — с нескрываемым отвращением спросил другой стажер-кибертронец, судя по виду и интеллектуальному уровню, получавший квалификацию для того, чтобы клеить гонщиков на пит-стопе.  
— Довел до глубокого оффлайна и бросил подыхать, — спокойно ответил Нокаут. — Если бы он был в онлайне, то сценарий сложился бы совершенно иной.  
— Потому что он мог бы выставить запасную систему блокировки от утечки в обход поломки, — сначала сказав, а потом подумав, Брейкдаун решил, что влияние Нокаута на него пагубно. Он почему-то чувствовал себя довольно уверенно без всяких на то оснований.  
— А почему не в шлюз?  
— Вы у меня это спрашиваете, стажер? Ладно, поскольку никто из нас здесь не собирается становиться криминалистом, может кто-нибудь имеет соображения, как бы мы подлатали пациента, обратившегося к нам с подобной проблемой? — Нокаут осмотрел стажеров, подчеркнуто игнорируя Брейкдауна. — С3РО? Вон-с-Трассы? — невесть почему получивший обидное прозвище стажер-гонщик недовольно прогнал воздух через вентсистему. Брейкдаун с надеждой посмотрел на Дройаса, подававшего большие надежды заменить его на посту любимчика, пусть и не по всем фронтам, но тот только развел лапами.  
— У меня есть соображения, — признался Брейкдаун, имевший дело с подобным случаем на ремонтной станции.  
Нокаут только уступил Брейкдауну свое место за столом, позволив тому со всем вдохновением проклинать желание произвести впечатление на привлекательного преподавателя, замаскированное под снисходительное нетерпение к чужой тупости.

— Куда это ты отправился? — задержав Брейкдауна в дверях после занятия, спросил Нокаут, уперев руку в бедренную секцию. — Я к тебе не обращался, как ты и просил, но совладать с твоей же тягой к легкой славе мне уже не под силу.  
— Далось же тебе!.. — взвился Брейкдаун, но Нокаут просто поймал его за руку и вложил ему в ладонь ключ от морга. — Развлекайся. Мне еще сегодня нужно спихнуть с трассы Вон-с-Трассы и его Подпевалу.  
— Да ты!.. — Брейкдаун чуть не смял в руке ключ, угрожающе нависнув над Нокаутом всей массой, но тот и с места не сдвинулся. — Я тебе в помощники не нанимался.  
— Ты какой-то капризный. Меня ты не хочешь, быть моим ассистентом — не хочешь, получить хорошую аттестацию — не хочешь, но чтобы я выполнял твои условия тебе необходимо, иначе ты, видимо, на меня сядешь. Соглашусь, этого я действительно побаиваюсь. Думаю, эффект будет как от Мьельнира.  
— Почему ты просто в покое меня не можешь оставить?  
Нокаут развел руками, пытливо посмотрел на него, дождавшись, когда Брейкдаун отойдет с дороги и вышел. Видимо, он был не только врачом, но и владел какими-то боевыми навыками, раз совершенно не боялся, что стажеры устроят его убийство по сговору за подобное к ним отношение. А ведь коннектить доктора после занятий было бы куда приятнее но, похоже, момент был безвозвратно упущен.

***

Впрочем, к середине семестра, сложившееся положение дел даже начало устраивать Брейкдауна. Когда почти все, кроме ремонтных дронов, его и Дройаса, завалили промежуточную контрольную и Нокаут пообещал устроить «вон с трассы» и на трассе по пути к аттестации, приходить на помощь одногруппникам, чтобы Нокаут не высверлил тебе остатки процессора, стало требоваться реже. Да и опыт Брейкдауна начал себя исчерпывать, отчего пришлось сесть за учебу. В госпитале после занятий учеба давалась как-то приятнее, даже когда Нокаут оставался в морге на вскрытие. В последнее время количество жертв местной фауны сильно увеличилось, отчего патологоанатомами стали частенько подрабатывать и хирурги. К тому же патологоанатома, который был бы специалистом по кибертронцам, в госпитале не было.  
— О, Праймас, вчера у одного искру выели, сегодня — еще один, — пробормотал Нокаут, склонившись над телом, недавно доставленным в морг.  
— Может, это искроед? — подал голос Брейкдаун, закончив протирать операционный стол после занятия.  
— Что, прости?  
— Искроед, — значительно повторил Брейкдаун, будто стыдно было не знать о существовании подобного явления.  
Нокаут выпрямился и посмотрел на него, приподняв оба надлинзных щитка.  
— Это какая-то городская легенда с заправки?  
— Типа того. Никто никогда его не видел, потому что если увидишь — умрешь и уже ничего никому не сможешь рассказать.  
— Ну, это как раз очевидно, — согласился Нокаут, махнув рукой на тело. — Услуги нейрофизиолога могли бы нам помочь, если бы он у нас был.  
— А его нет?  
— Нет. Я вчера пытался считать показатели блоков памяти за последние клики жизни, но это ничего не дало. Во всех в системах следы нейропаралитического вещества неизвестного происхождения — непосредственно перед смертью они уже ничего не видят.  
— А до этого уже все погорело?  
— Конечно.  
— Может, это паук?  
— Кто-кто, прости? — Нокаут оперся о стол с трупом. — Что у нас сегодня за клуб сценариев для хоррор-муви на основе реальных событий?  
— Да врач ты или кто, почему ты ничего не знаешь? — Брейкдаун отложил чистящее средство, закончив с операционным столом, и остановился напротив Нокаута.  
— До этого мне приходилось специализироваться исключительно на реальных вещах, — ответил Нокаут. Брейкдаун не стал уточнять, что создается ощущение, что до этого Нокауту доводилось специализироваться на гонках, интерфейсе и полировке. Но все-таки он правда был неплохим врачом. Вскрывал всех красиво, аккуратно и не очень сильно при этом мусорил.  
— Короче, раньше я был спорткаром, — начал Брейкдаун.  
— Люблю истории, — Брейкдаун опять не понял сарказм это или нет, и не стал заострять на этом внимания.  
— Устроился работать на ремонтную базу десептиконов, но ремонтировать я тогда еще не умел ни черта, поэтому просто охранял и делал какую-то ерунду по мелочи. Один раз нам поступил сигнал о помощи, откуда-то из района лесов, ну мы и поехали, а там эта штука уже расправилась со всеми и принялась за нас. Ребят он сразу порешил, а меня, видимо, на потом оставил. Но сигнал о помощи от корабля еще передавался и меня подобрали, правда, там кроме искры уже мало что осталось.  
Нокаут слушал его на удивление серьезно, вертя в руке лазерный паяльник.  
— И как эта штука выглядит?  
— Отвратительно, — ответил Брейкдаун, взяв со стола свой датапад, вознамерившись уходить. — Я не помню: блоки памяти погорели тогда. Но помню, что отвратительно.  
— Кино посмотреть не хочешь? — спросил Нокаут, снова улыбаясь так, что на стол его хотелось нагнуть, а не смотреть с ним холо или что он там имел в виду под «кино».  
— Чтобы ты меня потом за невыученную программу драл? Нет уж.  
— Я могу и без предлога, — Нокаут опасно подался к нему, но Брейкдаун вовремя выставил датапад между своим корпусом и его.  
— Только не обижайся.  
— Да что с тобой не так! — Нокаут толкнул его в бок и пошел к выходу.  
— Эй, а прибирать за собой кто будет?  
— Тот, кто ведет себя как автобот, — послышалось уже из коридора.  
— Сам ты автобот! — обиделся Брейкдаун, только потом сообразив, что пользуется техникой Старскима вести полемику. — Интербот шлаков, — пробормотал Брейкдаун. Ключи от морга и нескольких операционных у него уже неделю не забирали.

***

—...Честно говоря, приятель, я так и не понял, почему ты не хочешь с ним коннектиться.  
Поняв, что драть его все равно будут рано или поздно и, скорее всего, в процессор, Брейкдаун решил все же прогуляться до заправки на окраине, с бывшими коллегами поболтать.  
— Потому что он мне нравится, что тут неясного, Стив!  
— Но вот это-то как раз и не ясно, — ответил эрадикон.  
— Ты разве любишь интерфейс с теми, кто тебе не нравится? — спросил второй, абсолютно такой же, если не считать более низких настроек вокалайзера и большего количества царапин на корпусе.  
Подумав над вопросом Стива и грешным делом вспомнив про Мотормастера, Брейкдаун рассудил, что нет, интерфейс он любит только с теми, кто ему нравится.  
— Дело не в этом.  
— Ты же сам только что сказал, что в этом.  
Брейкдаун подумал, что тут бы его, наверное, не понял даже Вайлдрайдер. Потому что нравился и не нравился одновременно Нокаут именно из-за него: Брейкдаун больше не хотел привязываться. С Нокаутом было уютнее, чем без него. Он вечно командовал, но чаще всего его указания совпадали с тем, что Брейкдаун сам хотел сделать, но почему-то не решался. Ко всему прочему Нокаут был очень привлекательным, но совсем не относился к Брейкдауну свысока, как это часто водилось у быстрых и блестящих конов, вроде него.  
— Все равно, если он узнает что я дефективный, то сразу поостынет, — произнес Брейкдаун.  
— Опять та же песня. Так не говори ему, как он узнает? — Стив убрал маску, закрывающую фейсплейт, сделал глоток крепкого топлива и вернул маску на место.  
Услышав про песню, Стив, будучи колесным эрадиконом долгое время проведшим на Земле, решил разрядить обстановку и включил на магнитоле где-то в недрах своего корпуса «Fooled Around and Fell in Love». Брейкдаун помнил, что в его репертуаре есть и песня под названием «I’m Not in Love», которая, по его мнению, подошла бы больше.  
— Он слепой, по-твоему? — Брейкдаун вспомнил, что еще и разговаривал, а не только думал о музыке.  
— Ты слепой. Одноглазый вон. Как он узнает, если на тебе маркировки не стоит «изготовлено на Земле Мегатроном, чтобы насолить Прайму»?  
— А если узнает, то он же не такой поехавший, как ты, — подхватил второй Стив.  
— Или если ты так страдаешь оттого, что он к тебе подъезжает, возьми да и скажи ему.  
Брейкдаун плохо себе представлял, как можно вот так без всякого предлога рассказать Нокауту о своей главной проблеме: что он не настоящий кибертронец. Хоть Вайлдрайдер все время твердил, что шлак это, а не аргумент, сам он тоже настоящим кибертронцем не был, поэтому ему и казалось, что с ними все в порядке. Стивы, конечно, были неплохими приятелями, но все же являлись клонами и тоже мало что понимали в таких тонких материях. Нокаут, очевидно, видел то, что хотел видеть, но со временем осознание бы к нему точно пришло.  
— Ты, как это называется…  
— Процессором двинулся, — подсказал второй Стив.  
— Да. «Влюбился» ты, вот что.  
— Ты телек что ли пересмотрел? — скривился Брейкдаун. — Что это было за шоу?  
— «Стиральный порошок», закончилось оно.  
— Нормальное шоу было, я смотрел. Сейчас таких уже не делают.  
Брейкдаун подпер голову рукой. Личностный анализ на основе сериала окончательно уверил его в мысли, что идея отправиться учиться была ужасной.  
— Тебе уроки-то учить не надо? — спросил Стив, допивая свое пойло.  
— Смотри, а то зачет-то только за сеанс интерфейса поставят, — хохотнул второй.  
Времена, когда Брейкдаун сам мог колесо сменить только за сеанс интерфейса, прошли совсем недавно, а гнетущая тоска по ним ощущалась уже очень остро. Особенно, когда он сам попал в это незавидное положение незадачливого путешественника, пробившего покрышку у десептиконовской ремонтной станции, где ему окажут услуги по ремонту не только за кредиты, но и за хороший откат. До того, как он решил пойти учиться, Брейкдауну казалось, что эти сугубо десептиконовские правила в местах более «культурных» все же не работают.

***

Брейкдаун все занятие обдумывал, как преподнести Нокауту нежелательную информацию, которую он твердо решил сообщить, несмотря на тот факт, что все занятие доктор раздраженно швырялся органами белкового происхождения в бак для утилизации. Он это делал с таким остервенением, что брызги потом полчаса оттирать придется.  
— Итак, на сегодняшнем занятии, стажеры, мы уяснили, что если вам под нож попадется искусственно модифицированный белковый организм, просто выпотрошите этот органический мешок с костями до основания и пустите все пригодные для использования детали на переплавку, возможно из них выйдет полведра хороших заклепок, а может, и нет. Иу, иу, иу, ассистент, немедленно помоги мне отмыться!  
Хоть подобное отношение могло показаться оскорбительным Дройасу и некоторым другим присутствующим, Брейкдаун мнение Нокаута по поводу органики разделял настолько рьяно, что даже не сразу отреагировал на «ассистента», поняв, что что-то не так только у портативной мойки, находящейся в соседнем помещении.  
— Какой я тебе ассистент, это даже звучит ржаво! — возмутился Брейкдаун, тем не менее включив мойку и вооружившись шлангом.  
— И все же ты отлично мне ассистируешь, — парировал Нокаут, подставляя под струю воды расписанную пижонской аэрографией дверцу на руке.  
— Ты попросил помочь, я и помогаю.  
— Такой отзывчивый, — Нокаут повернулся к нему спиной со светодиодной подсветкой, ведущей к тазовой секции как долбанные направляющие.  
— Лорд-Мегатрон-собрал-меня-на-Земле-из-машины-сделанной-белковыми, — внезапно выпалил Брейкдаун. Нокаут обернулся и смотрел на него, как показалось, вечность.  
— И что ты, по-твоему, сейчас поливаешь? — спросил он, показав на потек органической жидкости у себя на боку, до которого струя из шланга не дотягивалась. Брейкдаун, увлекшись сжатым пересказом своей биографии, направил шланг в стену.  
— Извини… То есть тебе наплевать?! — опомнился Брейкдаун, обдав Нокаута водой целиком.  
— Ты придурок, я не собирался идти в сушилку!  
— Сам такой! Шлак, опять, — поймав себя на аргументации Старскрима уже второй раз, Брейкдаун начал беспокоиться.  
— Может, тебя к доктору Рангу стоит свозить, мне кажется у тебя какие-то проблемы… — Нокаут покрутил пальцем у виска, — с процессором.  
— Иди на болт, — ответил Брейкдаун, выключая мойку.  
— С удовольствием — на твой.  
— Предсказуемо.  
— Правдиво.  
— Ты извращенец, — подытожил Брейкдаун, включив Нокауту сушилку.  
— Возможно, но как ты можешь это утверждать, даже не попробовав?  
— Да потому что даже Вон-с-Трассы привлекательнее меня! Он хотя бы кибертронец, а не ведро с гайками!  
— Ты еще и подвергаешь сомнению мой выбор?!  
— Потому что ты сам не знаешь, что ты там выбрал!  
— Да ты!..  
Брейкдаун долго гадал на счет фракционной принадлежности Нокаута, но сейчас, поймав пилу в паре миллиметров от своего фейсплейта, с полной уверенностью рассудил, что Нокаут был или до сих пор является десептиконом. Тут же весьма ощутимо получив острым коленным щитком по слабо защищенному месту, Брейкдаун скинул предупреждение с внутреннего дисплея и, обхватив Нокаута свободной рукой, прижал его к стене в надежде обездвижить и больше не желая рисковать получить увечья.  
— Краску поцарапаешь — я тебя по живому препарирую. Пересажу искру в пылесос. Идиотина, — Брейкдаун отлично видел, что Нокаут сейчас свободной рукой просто закоротит ему кабели на шее и, вполне вероятно, выполнит свои угрозы, но тот, почему-то, этого не сделал. Перекинув больше ЦПУ на аудиодатчики, Брейкдаун отчетливо услышал, как разогнан у доктора мотор, как его кулеры работают чуть ли не на полную можность, и главное — этот характерный звук уходящих в пазы панелей брони…  
— Да ты же подтекать начал, — Брейкдаун резюмировал свои наблюдения, подхватив Нокаута рукой под тазовую секцию. Он настолько не предполагал такого развития рядовой десептиконской потасовки, что даже не сообразил, как ему стоит реагировать, и решил отдать ситуацию под ответственность Нокаута целиком.  
— Приз за наблюдательность уходит к тебе. Давай уже!  
— Так придет кто-нибудь, — Брейкдаун уже нащупал мембрану порта, под его прикосновением сегменты сразу стали раскрываться и, сбросив небольшой заряд, он с удовольствием отметил, что от одной шуточной драки с ним, Нокаут залился так, что из-за количества трансфлюида пополам с энергоном его, похоже, прошило до искры.  
— Я выгляжу как кто-то, кому не плевать?  
— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — признался, наконец, Брейкдаун. Новый разряд заставил Нокаута задрожать, но в следующий же момент Брейкдаун схлопотал манипулятором по шлему.  
— Может, отложишь эти автоботовские прелюдии до того раза, когда в соседнем помещении не будет толпы желающих поучаствовать?  
— Тебе же наплевать?  
— А тебе продемонстрировать операцию по удалению глоссы?  
— Я не думаю, что тебе захочется ее удалять, — Брейкдаун опустился на колени, устраивая Нокаута так, чтобы удобно было немедленно подкрепить свои слова действием, чем вызвал стон полный ликования.  
— Ты будто с начала семестра ни с кем не коннектился, — Брейкдаун обвел глоссой мембрану порта, отчего та раскрылась полностью, но в следующий же момент его прервали.  
— Доктор Нокаут! Вас срочно вызывают! — послышалось из-за двери.  
— Я занят! — крикнул Нокаут, вообще перестав следить за обычно выверенным и мягким тембром своего голоса.  
— Не терпит отлагательств!  
Мотор Нокаута в ответ на это завелся до угрожающего рычания, с которым обычно гонщики и проводят со своими соперниками прием «вон с трассы».  
— Юникрону в выхлоп, сейчас!  
Брейкдаун опустил его на пол в неуверенности, куда теперь приткнуться, а Нокаут так разозлился, что отправился чистить кому-то фейсплейт прямо так, едва заблокировав панель интерфейс системы.  
— Стой! — Брейкдаун вовремя изловил его за руку. — Ну и куда ты поперся в таком виде?  
— Сеять зло и разрушение, — ответил Нокаут, пока Брейкдаун оттирал его серебристые бедра от недвусмысленных подтеков медицинскими салфетками. — Рожу вытри.  
— Я же не ты.  
Нокаут ткнул в его сторону пальцем и отправился сеять зло и разрушение, больше ничего не сказав.  
Оставшись один, Брейкдаун «вытер рожу», выключил сушилку, выбросил салфетки в бак для утилизации и попытался проанализировать произошедшее, но ничуть в этом не преуспел. В памяти намертво заело песню с магнитолы Стива, от чего не помогала даже чистка кэша. Сбросив сообщения о больших затратах ЦПУ, Брейкдаун решил просто пойти и посмотреть, что же случилось. Учитывая, что его собственная интерфейс система до сих пор перетягивала на себя много оперативки, так и не будучи активированной, Нокаут там вполне уже мог кого-нибудь распилить в качестве сублимации.  
К своему некоторому удивлению, горы трупов он не обнаружил. Все стажеры разошлись, зато в морг сбежалась куча разношерстных докторов. Нокаут угрожающе возвышался над ними с таким видом, будто заменил все топливо на темный энергон. Он не участвовал в оживленной полемике, а просто переводил оптику с одного главы отделения на другого. Будто решая, кто из них первым отправится на сверло. У главы госпиталя были все шансы выиграть эту лотерею. Из беседы, ведущейся на повышенных тонах, Брейкдаун успел разобрать только то, что в морг сейчас доставят что-то страшно важное, но никто не желает брать на себя эту ответственность. Когда дело дошло до ответственности, Нокаут поднял руку и произнес:  
— Я отнесу кольцо в Мордор!  
Брейкдаун заметил, что вздрогнул, хотя никаких сообщений о неполадках на внутреннем дисплее не высветилось. Никто, кроме Вайлдрайдера, на его памяти этим способом заставить всех замолчать не пользовался.  
— Что вы имеете в виду, доктор Нокаут? — поинтересовалась глава госпиталя. Она единственная из присутствующих почти не уступала Нокауту в росте, однако имела довольно хрупкую конструкцию. Как кибертронец, Брейкдаун плохо понимал, по какому вообще принципу глава госпиталя определяет свою половую принадлежность, по сути, являясь просто органическим мозгом в андроидном теле. Возможно, что она просто развлекалась от старости, главное было просто запомнить нужное местоимение и радоваться, что среди кибертронцев почти никто не страдает этой вносящей путаницу причудой.  
— Что я и мой ассистент останемся здесь, встретим тело, препарируем его и никому ничего не скажем, конечно же.  
— Боюсь, ваш ассистент остаться не может, доктор.  
— Боюсь, я не работаю без своего ассистента со столь опасными жизненными формами, даже мертвыми.  
Глава госпиталя обернулась к Брейкдану и довольно долго на него смотрела. «Лицом» она здорово походила на Шоквейва, что тоже довольно сильно мешало Брейкдауну ассоциировать ее с чем-то органическим. Но точно так же, как иные кибертронцы радовались своему неорганическому происхождению, некоторые органики почему-то гордились своими белковыми частями. И глава была как раз из таких.  
— Хорошо, в случае непредвиденной ситуации его помощь действительно может вам понадобиться.  
Нокаут благодушно кивнул. Похоже, его системы начали приходить в норму после встряски, поскольку его обычное непроницаемо-приятное выражение фейсплейта к нему уже вернулось. Доктора начали расходиться, вскоре оставив их наедине.  
— Какого им надо было?  
— Хотят выпотрошить представителя исчезающей расы и так, чтобы об этом никто не узнал. Неорганик, поэтому все жмутся. И под защитой галактического совета, поэтому жмутся еще больше.  
— А кибертронцам, значит, можно редкие виды потрошить?  
— А кибертронцев галактический совет держит за разумную расу?  
Нокаут был совершенно прав: из-за идущей несколько миллионов лет войны народ Кибертрона уже никто считал вменяемыми представителями разумных рас. Брейкдаун только сейчас до конца понял, насколько трудно было Нокауту получить место хирурга в галактическом межрасовом госпитале, и с каким треском он мог бы отсюда вылететь, не будь он здесь действительно нужен. Хоть студентов кибертронского происхождения в университете было достаточно, врачами неорганиками, кроме Нокаута, были сплошь представители других рас. Кибертронцы же, получив образование, сразу разлетались по базам и никаких надежд на место врача в межгалактическом госпитале обычно не питали. Обработав всю эту информацию, Брейкдаун, тем не менее, задал вопрос совсем на другую тему:  
— Ты бывал на Земле?  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Про кольцо и Мордор… это из земного фольклора.  
— А! — Нокаут ненадолго задумался, — Мне нравятся некоторые человеческие шоу и файлы.  
— Книжки. Так не был?  
Нокаут отрицательно покачал головой. К самой Земле он испытывал ровно столько же интереса, сколько и к земному происхождению Брейкдауна — 0%. Его реакция была настолько блеклой, что даже заставила сомневаться, слышал ли он вообще что-то из того, что Брейкдаун ему с таким трудом сообщил. Из задумчивости Брейкдауна вывел очередной тычок с напряжением между плечевых стыков брони и если Вайлдрайдер за такое получал в 90% случаев, то Нокаут опять остался безнаказанным.  
— Я же просил тебя так не делать!  
— Не зависай.  
— Я не зависаю, а думаю.  
— В моем присутствии можешь не заниматься вещами, которые тебе плохо даются, — Нокаут протянул ему руку, демонстрируя разрисованную дверцу, и показал пальцем куда-то ближе к запястью. — Ты должен это устранить.  
Брейкдаун честно постарался приглядеться. После немалых затрат ЦПУ на видеозахват, ему, наконец, удалось разглядеть царапину, которую, очевидно, он нанес Нокауту, когда пытался разубедить его отпиливать ему фейсплейт.  
— Не видно даже, — высказал свои соображения Брейкдаун, но Нокаут так угрожающе сощурился, что стало ясно — сейчас с ним лучше не спорить. А то еще сильнее поцарапается, пока голову будет отпиливать. Брейкдаун хотел добавить, что, так и быть, целиком его отполирует, но только после того, как еще немного поцарапает. В этот момент санитары привезли тело, и все приятные мысли тут же его покинули.  
— Иу, гадость! — Нокаут подошел к каталке для особенно крупных видов и глянул на внушительную дыру в боку существа, напоминающего инсектикона, только с восемью мощными лапами. Нокаута по размерам оно превосходило раза в два. Можно было даже приписать ему кибертронское происхождение, но Нокаут уже сильно сомневался, что обилие слизистых жидкостей, которыми была покрыта морда существа, может быть чем-то неорганического происхождения. Санитары поспешили уйти, уведомив Нокаута, что в госпитале остается только дежурное отделение экстренной помощи в крыле для органических форм жизни.  
— Брейкдаун, помоги мне, пожалуйста, передвинуть это… Брейкдаун? — Нокаут выпрямился и даже подошел к нему, так что пока он не начал снова тыкать когтями в пазы брони, Брейкдаун счел нужным поскорее отреагировать.  
— А. Да. Извини. Сейчас, — заверил его Брейкдаун, но даже не предпринял попытки сдвинуться с места.  
— Надо поставить тебе вторую оптику. Осмотрю тебя, когда время будет, — задумчиво произнес Нокаут, оглядывая его.  
— Зачем это? — насторожился Брейкдаун, еще ни разу не видевший, чтобы Нокаут вообще кого-то лечил. Зато вот оказаться на месте, где он обычно видел дезактив под циркулярной пилой, ему совсем, совсем не хотелось. Может Нокаут и хорошо чинил, но пока Брейкдауну доводилось видеть только то, как он хорошо все ломает. — Мне и так нормально.  
— Мне кажется, что у тебя просто огромное слепое пятно из-за отсутствия второго глаза. Меня ты соизволил заметить только сегодня. Времени ждать, когда ты разглядишь эту огромную штуку посреди морга, у меня все-таки не так много!  
— У тебя характер несносный. Как у Старскрима, — заметил Брейкдаун и, сделав над собой усилие, подошел к каталке с телом, чтобы передвинуть ее ближе к операционному столу. Ну и что, что из-за точно такой же штуки ему пришлось сменить конструкцию. Этот-то дохлый и Нокаут тут рядом, гоняет воздух по вентиляции, похоже, обидевшись из-за обзывательства. — И я все еще не твой ассистент.  
— Ты стажер. Оплату труда начнешь получать по окончании курса, — Нокаут включил освещение над операционным столом, который сам называл столом для разделки.  
— Так твоему ассистенту еще оплата кредитами полагается? — Брейкдаун постарался покомпактнее сгрести все восемь лап существа и взвалил его на разделочный стол.  
— Можешь официально не оформляться, если тебе и натуральный обмен сгодится, — Нокаут осмотрелся, но не найдя стола с инструментами выругался.  
— Шлак! Увезли же на чистку, — в растерянности он, как обычно, пребывал не долго. — Пошли в хирургию, возьмем мои.  
Брейкдаун был только рад хотя бы на время убраться от дохлого паука. Вообще он с удовольствием посидел в хирургии, пока Нокаут не закончит потрошить это чудовище, но в то же время не хотел оставлять Нокаута с ним наедине.  
В отсеке неорганической хирургии у Нокаута было очень приятно, но ничего нельзя было трогать, чтобы не получить пилой по фейсплейту. Когда Брейкдаун впервые побывал на основном рабочем месте Нокаута, он, неудачно развернувшись, свернул наплечником целый ряд каких-то склянок и до сих пор удивлялся, что Нокаут не вырвал ему за это искру одними манипуляторами. Похоже, порядок здесь он наводил единолично и, учитывая жгучую ненависть Нокаута к уборке при искренней любви к порядку, давалось это ему не без усилий. Брейкдаун вдруг подумал, что всю первую половину семестра просто проходил ряд тестов на пригодность на должность ассистента, главный отборочный критерий на которую заключался в наличии способности убирать за Нокаутом части чужих тел. Тест на внешние данные он, похоже, прошел еще в баре на студенческой вечеринке.  
— Держи, — Нокаут сунул ему в руки ящик с инструментами. — Не хочу эту тварь трогать, — объяснил он, зачем ему вообще понадобились инструменты, если большую часть нужных при вскрытии приспособлений он способен сформировать из собственных манипуляторов.  
— Справедливо, — согласился Брейкдаун, с ящиком в руках дожидаясь, пока Нокаут найдет что-то еще на верхнем уровне стеллажа. Он мог бы предложить свою помощь, но всерьез опасался что-нибудь свернуть. За недостатком роста, Нокаут воспользовался ящиком от оборудования и, похоже, нашел то, что нужно.  
— Иди сюда, — скомандовал он, достав сверху другой ящик.  
Общение с Нокаутом чем-то напоминало Брейкдауну работу в гештальте, только без всех этих минусов, вроде Мотормастера вместо головы. Делаешь что надо, думаешь о своем. В данном случае еще и без опасений, что в любую секунду можешь в дезактив отправиться. Нокаут поставил на уже имевшийся у Брейкдауна ящик еще один, поменьше, и, наклонившись, вдруг поцеловал его, ловко засунув глоссу ему в топливоприемник. Брейкдаун мотнул головой и нахмурился.  
— Как-то по автоботовски.  
— Нормально, — Нокаут улыбнулся, спрыгивая на пол, и пошел к выходу.  
Кто из конов вообще станет целоваться? Мегатрон со Старскримом разве что — не самая лучшая модель отношений.  
— В порт глоссу засовывать, значит, не по-автоботовски, а как поцеловаться, так сразу да? — Нокаут по пути потушил свет на этаже.  
— Ну да, телячьи нежности же.  
— Какие нежности?  
— Да ну отвали, — Брейкдаун смутился, что так и не избавился от дурацких земных выражений. — Это на Земле так говорят.  
— «Телячьи нежности», — Нокаут показал пальцами кавычки. — Это вроде как в «Стиральном Порошке»?  
— Вроде как да.  
Нокаут усмехнулся, спускаясь по лестнице в морг.  
— Я смотрел, мне нравилось. А теперь приходится смотреть Ганнибала.  
— Я не знаю ни одного кона, который бы это не смотрел, — ответил Брейкдаун, спускаясь следом. Что такое «Ганнибал» и на какой планете это производят он решил даже не спрашивать. Вайлдрайдер тоже все время смотрел какой-то шлак: «The Golden Girls», «Police Squad», «The A-Team», и Брейкдаун знал, что если из вежливости начнешь вдаваться в детали, то уже через неделю будешь знать по именам всех белковых козявок с экрана.  
Спустившись, Нокаут провел ключом в замке, зашел в морг, но тут же вылетел обратно, захлопнув тяжелую дверь.  
— У нас проблемы, — сообщил Нокаут, активировав пазы на бедре, где у него обнаружился складной электрический жезл.  
— Он ожил?! — Брейкдаун едва удержался от того, чтобы бросить все, что держал, на пол.  
— Его там нет, — Нокаут выставил на оружии максимальную мощность. — Так, без паники. Надо заблокировать этаж. Но сначала проверить, что он еще где-то там, — Нокаут опять потянулся к замку, но Брейкдаун его остановил.  
— Нет! Не ходи туда, оно тебя убьет. Я с тебя размером был, от меня за клик тогда ничего не осталось.  
— Думаешь, я так рвусь с ним познакомиться? Мы должны устранить этот шлак, пока никто не узнал, что он тут вообще есть.  
— Почему ты должен этим заниматься? Ты же врач.  
— Потому что я отправлюсь отсюда прямиком на какой-нибудь астероид, если это всплывет. У нас обоих не слишком хороший счет прямо на старте, так что я здесь исключительно по большому одолжению.  
— Да что ты несешь? — Брейкдаун трансформировал руку в молот и забрал у Нокаута ключ. — За мной держись.  
Нокаут несильно толкнул его концом жезла не под напряжением.  
— Мой герой, ну пошли, наваляем ему.  
— «Наваляем», — Брейкдаун провел в замке ключом. Дверь открылась, позволяя увидеть, что стол для разделки действительно пуст. Нокаут поднял голову, разумно предположив, что существо с такой конструкцией может забраться наверх, но под потолком «паука» не оказалось.  
— Быстро эти ребята передвигаются?  
— Тебя в альтформе, может, и не догонит, но тут-то на колесах особо не поездишь.  
Из помещения с мойкой послышался шум, и Брейкдаун направился прямиком туда, жалея, что на время обучения зачем-то свинтил с себя все вооружение, рассудив, его габаритов и без пушек хватит, чтобы привлечь к себе достаточно нежелательного внимания. Дверь была не закрыта, и Брейкдаун уже приготовился «навалять», но в помещении с мойкой тоже никого не оказалось.  
— Да он бесит, — Брейкдаун недовольно махнул молотом и трансформировал его в руку. Было немного интересно, почему опасение быть снова разорванным на части так быстро сменились раздражением. Вместе с желанием размозжить молотом голову этого ржавого ублюдка так, чтобы плоской стала.  
— Через утилизационный отсек ушел, — сказал Нокаут, бегло осмотрев помещение. Дверь в отсек утилизации непригодных к переработке тел была сорвана с креплений и валялась немного в стороне. Нокаут отправился прямиком туда, но Брейкдаун успел его опередить, оттеснив от двери, и вошел первым, зажигая фары: вместе с дверью шлаков арахнид испортил и выключатель освещения.  
— Ты че ржешь? — спросил он, тут же услышав, что Нокаут усмехается у него за спиной.  
— Во-первых, ты рвешься меня защищать, как спейсджет личного минибота. А во-вторых, — Нокаут тоже зажег освещение на корпусе и стал осматриваться. — Классные фары.  
— Что такого в них классного?  
— А что они призваны освещать? — Нокаут постучал когтем по фаре, расположенной сзади на тазовой секции Брейкдауна, проходя мимо.  
— Как что? — Брейкдаун понял, что сейчас впервые задумался над тем, зачем его конструкция предусматривает освещение сзади, когда он не находится в альтформе.  
— И, правда, что, — согласился Нокаут. — Глупый вопрос, вид отличный.  
Снова послышался шум, на этот раз откуда-то снизу.  
— Здесь еще есть этажи? — спросил Брейкдаун, даже немного порадовавшись тому, что можно так удачно свернуть разговор о его корме в свете фар, о нелепом расположении которых он даже не задумывался.  
— Внизу крематорий, — Нокаут повернулся и осветил фарами сорванную дверь лифта. — И теперь нет вопросов, как он туда попал.  
— Лифт грузовой?  
— Двоих, таких как ты, выдержит, — ответил Нокаут, не до конца оценив рвение ассистента поскорее разобраться с досадной задержкой на работе. Брейкдаун сгреб его поперек корпуса и, не успел Нокаут его урезонить, свободной рукой ухватился за трос.  
— Поймаем сейчас, — уверил его Брейкдаун, прежде чем спрыгнуть в шахту.  
— Ты поехавший! — заорал Нокаут прямо у аудиодатчика, пытаясь сильнее к нему прижаться, чтобы при падении не задеть стены шахты лифта.  
— За карьеру твою переживаю, — Брейкдаун затормозил, крепче ухватившись за трос, и спрыгнул в дыру в крыше стоявшего внизу лифта, даже успев проследить, чтобы Нокаут не зацепился за рваные металлические края. Гундежа ведь не оберешься.  
— И как ты думаешь, каков шанс, что мы его не спугнули, так тихо сюда пробравшись? — получив опору под ногами, Нокаут поспешил высвободиться, но из лифта выходить не стал. Брейкдаун повел плечами, снова активируя молот.  
— Отсюда есть еще один выход, надеюсь, он еще не успел им воспользоваться. Смотри в оба. То есть… — Нокаут даже притушил фары на честплейте, глянув, как в полумраке светится желтым единственный глаз Брейкдауна. — Ты замечал, как привязываются эти выражения белковых организмов?  
— Мне после пары лет на Земле все временные библиотеки пришлось деинсталлировать, а все равно не помогло.  
Брейкдаун выглянул из лифта, снова двинул плечами, когда Нокаут, опершись манипулятором о запаску у него на спине, тоже выглянул из-за его широкого корпуса.  
— А до того как овладеть мирной профессией, ты чем занимался? — спросил Нокаут, на первый взгляд не обнаружив в помещении крематория, слабо освещенном аварийным светом, признаков ожившего паука.  
— С автоботами сражался под командованием Мегатрона, — ответил Брейкдаун, выходя из лифта.  
— Ого. И как тебе теперь, после таких свершений, таскаться по моргу на задворках галактики с каким-то типом, который командующего Старскрима-то видел только в новостях?  
— Нормально, — Брейкдаун ценил, когда его пытаются воодушевить беседой, поэтому пошел дальше. — Этот «тип» вроде как даже ничего.  
— Да, ничего, — согласился Нокаут. — А почему ты дезертировал?  
— Дезертировал?! — Брейкдаун с гордостью носил значок десептикона. Пока ремонтная база не была расформирована, помогал с ремонтом десептиконам, попавшим на планету со всех концов галактики, и оскорбился до такой степени, что забыл об осторожности, злоупотребив громкостью вокалайзера.  
Паук бросился на него из неосвещенного угла крематория, наконец-то дождавшись, когда добыча сама заведет себя в засаду. Но Нокаут заметил движение раньше, чем хищник успел пустить в ход лапы и челюсти. Чтобы уложить раненного монстра хватило одного заряда электрического жезла — Брейкдаун, быстро оправившись от шока, приложил паука молотом, вложив в удар всю свою обиду на деяния арахнидов в прошлом.  
— Не обязательно так орать, — осуждающе сказал Нокаут, подходя к телу паука, чтобы удостовериться, что на этот раз представитель редкого вида разумных существ подох окончательно. И, честно говоря, сияния разума в покрытой слизью морде, никто из присутствующих не отметил.  
— Пожалуй, — Брейкдаун потер кабели на шее, в которые только что чуть не вонзили острые лапы. — Ты меня спас.  
— Ага, — кивнул Нокаут, склоняясь над пауком. Он не знал наверняка, есть ли у этой формы жизни что-то вроде камеры искры, но стоило это немедленно выяснить и дезактивировать источник жизни паука, пока он опять не начал слоняться по госпиталю, вместо того, чтобы спокойно подвергаться вскрытию. Но только он активировал пилу, чтобы раскроить грудную клетку паука в поисках важных деталей, существо снова дернулось и перед тем, как получить разогнанной пилой в шею, успело полоснуть челюстями по шее самого Нокаута.  
— Ах ты, тварь! — Нокаут снова замахнулся пилой, но Брейкдаун так за него переволновался, что решил проблему оживания раз и навсегда: размозжив голову паука ударом молота.  
— Ты в порядке? — Брейкдаун помог Нокауту подняться. Место, куда пришелся удар челюстей, было вымазано слизью, и не сразу было заметно, что паук задел одну или две топливных магистралей.  
— Да, только теперь у него нет головы. Нет блоков памяти, нет половины данных, но все равно… — Нокаут мотнул головой и слегка пошатнулся. — Все равно. Спасибо. Шлак, этот уродец ядовитый.  
Нокаут так спокойно об этом сообщил, а в следующий же момент рухнул в руки Брейкдауну, который едва не поддался приступу паники. Ведь только что с Нокаутом было все в порядке! И уже через наноклик он ушел в оффлайн.  
— Нокаут? Нокаут, чтоб тебя! Не смей! — так, паук ядовитый. Значит, топливная интоксикация. Четвертое занятие. Брейкдаун поднял его на руки и понес наверх, благо дверь из крематория оказалась не заперта.  
В операционной Нокаута Брейкдаун уже бывал до этого вечера несколько раз и приблизительно знал, где что лежит и как что работает. Положив Нокаута на платформу, он запустил диагностику, немедленно показавшую срочную необходимость топливной очистки, подключил очистительную систему от интоксикации и уставился на экран с жизненными показателями. Больше всего он боялся ничего не понять, следом за этим — обнаружить, что очистка не помогает. И, конечно, главная тема четвертого занятия: перенаправление энергии на удержание искры, в случае, если нейростистема пациента угнетена до такой степени, что процесс не происходит автоматически. Для этого нужно было обратиться к знаниям, полученным аж на втором занятии, и подключить дополнительное питание к камере искры. Показатели топлива стали выравниваться, но гораздо медленнее, чем падали все остальные. Нейросистема Нокаута работала на 2%, что означало — до окончания очистки он может и не дотянуть.  
Брейкдаун пообещал себе, что чем бы все это ни закончилось, он сравняет с землей останки этой твари, а если его редкие собратья рискнут ему встретиться, то разделят судьбу ублюдка из крематория.  
— Ладно. Билет неудачный попался просто. Сдам, — Брейкдаун включил прибор для реанимации и с помощью электрода активировал сегменты, скрывающие камеру искры. Датчик диагностики тут же просигналил об угрозе внешних воздействий на искру. Брейкдаун проверил, что больше никаких предупреждающих сообщений не высветилось, и стал подключать дополнительное питание. Магнитное поле искры Нокаута было уже совсем слабым, так что Брейкдаун едва не касался ее манипуляторами. А лезть пациенту в душу при операции — последнее дело. Закончив, он поднес руку ближе, чтобы проверить, что магнитное поле стало восстанавливаться, и в нерешительности застыл, случайно превысив расстояние, позволявшее избежать одностороннего соединения.

***

— А если кто-нибудь увидит, что водителей нет?  
— Можно сделать тонированные стекла.  
— Кто сделает нам тонированные стекла? — затея Вайлдрайдера как всегда казалась чересчур… сильно требующей нервных затрат.  
— Мы приезжаем в офис Мегатрона, говорим, что белковые козявки постоянно просекают, что мы роботы, потому что через стекло видно, что в салоне нет людей… — Вайлдрайдер перебил сам себя, указав на Брейкдауна пальцем. — Я придумал! Круче! Никакого Мегатрона! Мы просто достанем два манекена и посадим внутрь, пока будем смотреть фильм.  
Брейкдаун прогнал воздух через вентсистему. Одна идея еще более потрясающая, чем предыдущая. Как и всегда.  
— И где мы достанем два манекена?  
— В магазине, — без единого сомнения ответил Вайлдрайдер. — Пока Прайм будет гадать, на кой черт десептиконы воруют манекены, и драться с Мегзом, мы уже посмотрим «Назад в Будущее»!  
— Почему мы не можем посмотреть по телевизору? — Брейкдаун надеялся, что тон выйдет не таким жалким, но надежды его обманули.  
— Потому что, во-первых: премьера была вчера, а, во-вторых, это кинотеатр для машин. Кинотеатр для машин, — значительно повторил Вайлдрайдер. — Он как будто говорит: «эй, я кинотеатр специально для вас!»  
— Кинотеатры не разговаривают.  
— Ну же, поехали, будет классно!  
Брейкдаун был уверен, что классно не будет. Как и в том, что Вайлдрайдер не отстанет от него, пока его план не будет приведен в действие. Дотянуть до окончания проката фильма в кинотеатрах просто не было ни единого шанса.

***

От неконтролируемо нахлынувших воспоминаний о прошлом, Брейкдауна оторвал уже ставший до боли, в буквальном смысле, знакомый тычок между стыков брони на плече. Пришедшие в движение щитки брони заблокировали камеру искры Нокаута прямо у него под рукой, пока тот, отсоединяя от себя провода, садился на платформе.  
— Что ты делал вообще? — Нокаут будто и не собирался отправляться в Матрицу несколько минут назад. Брейкдаун еще некоторое время молча смотрел на него, до сих пор не уверенный в том, что ему делать со знанием, что искра Вайлдрайдера уцелела и… Вот что из этого получилось. Но потом Брейкдаун сделал то, чего Нокаут ожидал от него меньше всего: обнял его, прижав к своему корпусу почти до скрежета царапающейся краски.  
— Эээй нет, нет, нет, это запрещено! Ты спас мне жизнь, я это ценю, но у тебя есть примерно три клика до того как я приду в бешенство оттого, что ты только что окончательно прикончил мою полировку!  
— Исправлю я твою полировку, — Брейкдаун продержал его еще ровно три клика и разжал руки. — Только больше, пожалуйста, не умирай никогда.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я постоянно этим промышляю, — Нокаут потер шею и с отвращением глянул на вымазавшую манипулятор слизь из пасти паука. — Не могу давать таких гарантий, но, поверь, я сам всеми силами стараюсь избегать этого, — Нокаут огляделся в надежде найти что-нибудь, обо что можно вытереться, но вид Брейкдауна даже заставил его немного повременить с гигиеной. Нокаут пристально посмотрел на него, немного сузив оптику. — Ты манипулятор в магнитное поле искры сунул, да?  
— Да, — признался Брейкдаун, даже не предполагая, что за этим может последовать.  
— Вообще-то, я снизил бы за это оценку, но поскольку ты еще до окончания курса провел срочную операцию с положительным результатом, то дослушаешь уже аттестованным. И почини мне пару кабелей на шее, после того, как я отмоюсь.  
Брейкдаун кивнул.  
— Спасибо, — помолчав немного, сказал Нокаут.  
Брейкдаун снова кивнул. С мыслью, что он все-таки спас своего единственного друга, пусть и с огромной задержкой, теперь нужно было свыкнуться. Но делать это было проще и приятнее, чем прописывать в протоколах его смерть.

***

Последовавшие за этим несколько мегациклов практически полностью подтвердили опасения Нокаута. За исключением той части, где им с Брейкдауном приходилось отправляться бомжевать на астероид. Глава госпиталя, оценив масштабы разрушения, ограничилась лишь выговором, который Брейкдаун выслушал молча, притулившись за спиной у Нокаута.  
— Ваши действия, доктор Нокаут, только подтверждают, что представители вашей расы просто не способны разрешить ситуацию без непоправимых разрушений.  
— Непоправимых разрушений?  
«Непоправимых разрушений my ass», сказал бы Вайлдрайдер, но, получив образование в межгалактическом университете, Нокаут сформулировал эту же мысль развернуто.  
— Хотел бы отметить, доктор, что эти «непоправимые разрушения» стали результатом ошибочной диагностики пациента, которая была проведена не «представителями моей расы», как вы изволили выразиться.  
Судя по сверкнувшей оптике главы госпиталя, в ошибочной диагностике она принимала непосредственное участие. Или же, по недосмотру, не перепроверила жизненные показатели паука за своими подчиненными.  
— А также, — Нокаут, почувствовав хорошее сцепление с трассой, позволил себе смелость надавить. — В список этих непоправимых разрушений едва не вошла моя собственная жизнь. Мой ассистент представит отчет об оказанной мне экстренной помощи позже.  
Брейкдаун не был доволен тем, что на словах «мой ассистент» светящийся красным глаз главы госпиталя уставился на него, но вместе с этим почувствовал некоторую гордость за свой еще не написанный отчет.  
— Я надеюсь, ваш ассистент также предоставит госпиталю услуги ремонта, доктор, — после томительной паузы произнесла глава госпиталя.  
Нокаут кивнул, улыбаясь все так же благодушно, как и обычно. Он был явно очень доволен тем, что смог повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу и устроить на работу в госпиталь еще одного из кибертронцев, которых тут не жаловали.  
Брейкдауну никогда не доводилось чинить лифт, но едва ли это могло оказаться сложнее, чем операция по реанимации искры.

***

— Нет, ты глянь, ты посмотри на него, крутит там кормой перед своим пекарем.  
— Я год на него смотрел, только чтобы тебе не было скучно гонять в госпиталь, — приятель Вон-с-Трассы взял у бармена напиток, сделал глоток и без всякого уважения поставил энергоновый куб на свой аттестат ремонтника, который вот ему-то на болт не дался. — И продолжу смотреть на его альтформу еще Юникрон знает сколько времени, потому что я теперь работаю на пит-стопе, большое спасибо тебе! — похоже, никакой благодарности кон к своему приятелю не испытывал.  
— Так че ты не свалил-то тогда?!  
— Я вот знал, что он меня аттестует, а тебя — нет?  
— А ты вот не знал, какой он пидор?  
— Я не знаю значения этого слова. Не надо было на трассе ему двери царапать — сидел бы с аттестатом. Придурок.  
— Сам такой!  
Вышеупомянутый любитель карательных мер же, снова почтив своим присутствием студенческую вечеринку, уже довольно долго уговаривал Брейкдауна составить ему компанию в караоке. Брейкдаун был решительно против. Он даже не понимал, зачем ему было вообще сюда идти «отмечать окончание курса», если все обязанности работника госпиталя свалились на него еще несколько месяцев назад — на следующий же день после случая с ожившим трупом.  
— Ну, давай, будет классно.  
Брейкдаун хотел заметить, что этот сомнительный аргумент не действует на него гораздо дольше, чем Нокауту кажется, но поскольку тот слушал истории с Земли с неподдельным интересом настоящего любителя историй, давно стало очевидно, что своего прошлого он не помнит совершенно.  
— Не будет. Я думал, ты уже заметил, что я не очень люблю, когда на меня пялятся.  
— Мне казалось, ты справился с этими проблемами с моей чуткой помощью, — Нокаут оперся манипулятором о честплейт Брейкдауна. То, что кроме закончившегося курса общей помощи, он еще и читал части присутствующих лекции по неорганической хирургии, ничуть не мешало Нокауту вести себя не лучше иных студентов. А именно: вертеть бампером перед своим ассистентом как инербот за приватным танцем, не отказывать себе в выпивке, в общем, не подниматься выше первой ступени пирамиды потребности у всех на виду.  
— Я не умею петь.  
— Нонсенс, все умеют петь, — продолжал спорить Нокаут, умудряясь при этом в паузах подпевать игравшей песне, тоже бывшей родом откуда-то из 80-х годов Земли, как большая часть звукового сопровождения в этом заведении. Брейкдаун намеревался с удовольствием продолжать на него смотреть, но уж точно не составлять компанию.  
— А я не умею, меня же на Земле собрали. Земляне не умеют петь.  
— Умеют! Видел Rocky Horror Picture Show?  
— Там те, кто умеют петь — не земляне.  
— Ты какой-то несносный.  
Брейкдаун кивнул. Какую-то «чуткую помощь» Нокаут ему все-таки смог оказать: он хотя бы иногда начал побеждать в спорах, пользуясь исключительно вербальной аргументацией.


End file.
